


~Lance loves Keith, he's a greedy boy~

by EmoTea



Series: Ninja's eat noddles~ [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 짜장소녀 뿌까 | Pucca (TV)
Genre: Adorable Lance, Allura as ching, BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran as santa, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cute Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Keith as Garu, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance as pucca, M/M, Matt as Abyo, Multi, Pining Lance (Voltron), Romelle as Ring Ring, Unrequited Crush, but keith AT first, everyone loves lance, i love lance, not really - Freeform, short lance, sorry I did romelle dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoTea/pseuds/EmoTea
Summary: I love the show Pucca, sooo I mad an au for klance. As for the shiro and lance pare it's not like a love triangle it's, more like a little crack head part. You'll see once you read the story. I hope you guys enjoy it ^^
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Ninja's eat noddles~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692478
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	~Lance loves Keith, he's a greedy boy~

Keith has always wanted to be a ninja, he's trained since he was small. He started at the age of 8 he trained at the Shirogane dojo, he began training with his best-friend Matt. Just at the age of 13, he has already earned his black belt, that was the day he met _him._ One of the worst human beings he could have ever have met. As the whole village of Sooga gathered at the Shirogane dojo to see his graduation from purple to black. The village was a very small one so as he got his black belt the whole village wanted to see his great achievement meant. As he stood to grad his belt he couldn't ignore the sound of giggling in the small crowd.

When he tied his black belt he looked to the crowd and saw a small boy walking up the steps. He has caramel skin his eyes big and blue find with wonder. Freckles painted across his face, rosy cheeks small button nose. He had a baby blue sweater on it was a little over-sized on him. He was holding a large blue lion stuff animal. Keith froze in his spot as the small blue boy grew closer and closer he wasn't good with other people like at all so for this strange small boy to approach him lets just he was more than afraid of what this little boy could do. His train of thought was destroyed by a pair of lips touching his own. Loud gasps echoed around the town square, Keith could feel his face turn bright red. The small blue boy had gotten gown from his tips toes, smiling brightly at Keith. Keith could hear a deep chuckle from behind him. Keith wiped his head around to face Shiro. He was about to open his mouth when he was attacked by the small blue boy's lips again. 

Keith feeling embarrassed enough quickly made a movent to dodge the small boy's kissing attacks. But the little blue as Keith nicknamed him, moved fast to catch him to give more check kisses. Keith heard chuckles from everyone in the crowd including Shiro. Keith jumped form the steps of the Shirogane dojo to avoid little blue but he soon realized that the little blue boy had followed his actions. So Keith took off running to his little shack in the bamboo forest. He ran the fastest his little body could carry. He soon stops once he heard nothing but silence. He looks around, all he could see was bamboo surrounding. _Must have given up heh_ Keith chuckled to no one but himself.

Soon Keith found himself being tackled by a strong force. He looked up to see little blue staring at him with nothing but love and affection in his big round blue eyes.

Keith screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" his face redder than a cherry. Little blue looked at him dead in his eye and said, "I want you to be my husband forever and ever!" little blue squeaked. Keith looked at him as if he lost his mind. "I don't want to marry YOU! I don't even know YOU" Little blue's face never fell after that sentence it only looked as if he shined brighter. "I know a lot about you Shiro talks about you all the time!" Little blue giggled, "He tells me all about all most all of the time! I have seen you train. You looked so cool. I love it When you put your hair in that cute little bun or ponytail." Little blue kept on rambling. 

Keith had tried to free himself but little blue's grip on him was too strong, he had pinned Keith down by straddling his waist and had both of his hand griping Keith's wrists. Keith could see little blues stuffed lion to the right of him. 

"Why are you doing this?" Keith groaned. Little blue made an annoyed huffing sound "Because dummy I like you and I want us to get married did you not get the hint? I thought that was clear enough for you to understand." Keith chocked on nothing but air after that sentence. 

"Um don't I get a say in this." Keith cried out only to have little blue to answer, "Nope, my Papa Sendak said that in life when you want something you have to grade it by the horns." Lance beamed at him his smile almost blinding. Wait... did he say papa Sendak soo wait does that mean... Soon a roar ripped through the once quiet bamboo forest. 

"WHERE IS MY SON!!!" Keith noticed that little blue was distracted by the roar so Keith took this as his chance to escape from his captor. 

"LANCE MY BABY, MY LITTLE LION WHERE ARE YOU!?!?" Keith ran as fast as he could to getaway. He has heard stories about Sendak who was an ex-military Captain everyone in the whole village and the neighboring village knew who he was. You best believe that you would NOT want to get on his bad side AND Kieth was not about to get on his bad side. 

Keith turned to find _litt-lanc_ e flowing him, Keith was surprised how fast he was, in Lance's hand was his stuffed lion. "Stop flowing me your dad is going to kill me!!!" Keith pleaded. But all he could he hear was lance's giggles getting closer and closer. 

Lance soon stopped following his husband in favor of having some of his father's cooking. He quickly made his way to his father who was still calling out for him. Lance jumped into his father's arms that were not held out so Sendak came tumbling down to the forest floor. He looked into his little son's big blue eyes. 

Lance squeaked "I followed your advice papa and now I have a husband!!" Lance's smile almost seems blinding while Sendak's face fell as soon as he heard the news. He was going to have a long talk with Shiro when he comes in tomorrow for lunch. 


End file.
